Let It Go
"Let It Go" is a song written by Robert Lopez and Kristen Anderson-Lopez, and sung by Elsa (Idina Menzel) in the 2013 Disney animated film, Frozen. During the song, Elsa travels up the North Mountain; at first she is still scared and feels lonely, but now that everybody knows about her powers, she sees no point in hiding who she is, and begins to use them. They are slightly uncontrolled to begin with, but after she finally feels more comfortable and happy with where she is, she is calm enough to begin creating more specific objects like a set of stairs and her snowflake motif. Finally realizing the scope of her powers, she then goes on to build her ice palace. Elsa then declares that she will never go back, leaving the past in the past. After letting her hair down and creating her ice dress, Elsa walks out onto the balcony of her palace, revealing the mountain range, illuminated by the orange light of the rising sun. Lyrics Elsa: The snow glows white ''On the mountain tonight ''Not a footprint to be seen ''A kingdom of isolation ''And it looks like I'm the Queen ''The wind is howling ''Like this swirling storm inside ''Couldn't keep it in ''Heaven knows I tried ... ''Don't let them in ''Don't let them see ''Be the good girl you always have to be ''Conceal ''Don't feel ''Don't let them know ... ''Well, now they know! ''Let it go, let it go ''Can't hold it back anymore ''Let it go, let it go ''Turn away and slam the door! ''I don't care what they're going to say ''Let the storm rage on ''The cold never bothered me anyway ''It's funny how some distance ''Makes everything seem small ''And the fears that once controlled me ''Can’t get to me at all! ''It's time to see ''What I can do ''To test the limits and break through ''No right, no wrong ''No rules for me ''I'm free! ''Let it go! Let it go! ''I am one with the wind and sky! ''Let it go! Let it go! ''You'll never see me cry! ''Here I stand and here I'll stay ''Let the storm rage on ... ''My power flurries through the air into the ground ''My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around ''And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast ''I'm never going back ''The past is in the past! ''Let it go! Let it go! ''And I'll rise like the break of dawn! ''Let it go! Let it go! ''That perfect girl is gone! ''Here I stand in the light of day ... ''Let the storm rage on!!! ''The cold never bothered me anyway Accolades * Academy Awards, won "Best Original Song" * Grammy Awards, won "Best Song Written for Visual Media" Trivia * There is also an instrumental version of "Let It Go". * In the song, the line, "Conceal, don't feel...", was something Elsa's father said to her after he had given her a pair of gloves in an attempt to subdue Elsa's powers. The line is also said in "For the First Time in Forever". * "Let It Go" is the first solo song sung by a Disney Princess who is the deuteragonist of the film. * This song was a major driving force behind changing Elsa into a more complex and vulnerable character. * "Making Today a Perfect Day" references "Let It Go" with the line, "a cold never bothered me anyway." References Shows on Nicktoons Network Programs currently broadcast